Rare Pair Drabbles
by Endova Elixabete
Summary: A set of drabbles for rare pairs that others have requested from me. Chapter titles tell what the drabble pairing is. Rating will probably go up.
1. Finland and Japan

This wasn't their first meeting, nor was it close to being the last. Their bosses had settled an agreement and they were going to be stuck spending a lot of time together. And now it was just the two of them, their bosses leaving the Finnish home in favor of finding a place to eat and speak at. The two nations were left alone in Tino's living room, the Finn tucking a bit of hair behind his ear with a soft smile.

"It's nice seeing you again, Mister Japan." He said. His shoulders fell a little as he fixed his posture a bit, his free hand fiddling with the buttons at the front of his suit coat.

"Please, our relationship is advanced enough for you to begin calling me Kiku, Mister Finland." The small Japanese male corrected, his hands holding up in the air in surrender before they fell to his sides. He bowed deeply, his body seeming as stiff as a board compared to the more relaxed posture of his friend.

"Ah, in that case you can call me Tino! I mean, well…" Tino bit his lip, eye sight traveling to the side as he then rubbed the back of his neck. "You've said it before, but I really would much rather you call me that. It's a lot more personal than my nation name."

"If you insist." There was a small smile spread across Kiku's lips as he stood straight again. His head fell to the side a little as a frown soon took over. Tino looked strange. Upset. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. Japan didn't want to hurt his dear friend. Or… Well, what /could/ the two be considered? They'd spoken far too many times and gone far too deep to be considered just such.

"Ah, no! Not at all!" Tino's hands were up in the air in defense. There was no way he was going to just let Kiku think he'd done something wrong. It was nothing of the sort. "I was just thinking. I mean… We're done a lot of stuff now. We're nowhere near being friends, but we're… Something more, right? I mean, all of those nights back during the Second World War weren't just… Lies. At least not on my end. I just… I'm really glad I get to see you again a lot. My heart is pounding. I… I didn't think anything would help me get through the war, but you really helped me out. I… I'm really happy, Kiku." Tino said, a bright smile spread across his lips.

Kiku smiled wide also, nodding. He too had felt the same. All of those long nights of confessions and passion… He'd felt the same. And knowing that the two would share their countries from now on was just something that the Japanese male would be ecstatic to experience. "Hai. I'm happy too. I deeply care for you also, Tino."

Finland didn't need any more recognition. Despite the Finns not being too keen on touching or being close, Tino couldn't help himself. He reached out, his hand taking Kiku's as be bowed slightly, placing his lips gently to the back of the smaller male's fingers.

Slightly shocked, Kiku blinked, his face turning a soft shade of pink. "T-Tino…" He began. Ah, this was embarrassing.

"How about we talk over hot chocolate? It's a bit cold outside…"

* * *

I'm not dead! Just busy and exhausted all the time OTL

This was a prompt a great friend of mine asked for. It was Finpan with a kiss to the back of the hand. I really like how it came out~

Feel free to request drabbles for rare pairs from me! Keep in mind that it _has_ to be a rare pair and that I can turn down any request I want.


	2. Switzerland and Swiss Cheese

The day started out just as any other. Basch was shopping (reluctantly) with his little sister Elise. Food items were what they were looking for. A stroll around the kitchen and a captain cook into the pantry

The Swiss man's fingers ran strangely delicately over the cheeses that were laid out in front of him, the cool air from the refrigeration unit pouring out and around his body. Elise had long ago run off to find some sort of dessert for the two of them, leaving Basch alone to his thoughts and actions.

His eyes scanned over all of the cheeses, looking them all over carefully. Appenzeller, Gruyère, Raclette… The list could go on and on because, well, the Swiss loved their cheese. They were well known for their cheeses, after all. Cheese was not just a food. It was a way of life.

And that was when he spotted it. And when he did… His shoulders fell. His eyes widened. His mouth gaped wide, for he had never seen such a beautiful block of cheese in his entire life. He was sure there was nothing more beautiful than that block that sat before him. The holes and open spaces of the cheese that were covered by the clear protection bound around the dairy product.

Emmenthal cheese— swiss.

Basch was sure he'd never seen anything so beautiful. His heart quickened in pace, and his stomach churned. It was love at first sight. And Basch silently swore to himself that he would never love another like he loved that cheese.

* * *

Ah, I made a comment about Switzerland and Swiss cheese being a couple in one of my tags, and an anon told me to write it. So I did .


End file.
